Imbalances on balanced rotors such as, for example, wheels of motor vehicles, may be the result of machine errors, defects of the rotor or defects of the fastening device for the rotor. Further, imbalance in the measured planes may be caused by errors in balancing the mass which are the result of the weight tolerance of the balance weights (difference between the actual and set values of the balance weight) and of the weight sizes (size differences 5 g or 10 g) into which the available weights are divided.
In the known balance methods and devices, corresponding balance weights are installed in the angle positions opposite to the measured imbalance positions in order to remove the imbalance vectors determined in the two balancing planes. Because the balance weights are provided, as previously mentioned, in sizes of, for example, 5 or 10 g, there is normally a remaining imbalance in the corresponding balance plane since the size of the imbalance vector determined equals an available weight size only in a very few cases. A general dynamic imbalance consisting of the remaining balance pair and of a static imbalance results from the remaining imbalances in the balance planes.
The remaining static balance is the dominant cause of vibrations which are felt as steering disturbances and depends on the rotor and its placement, in particular in axle systems of motor vehicles.